A Day with Vinyl Scratch
by DarthJinnx
Summary: A Day with Vinyl Scratch


A Day with Vinyl Scratch

It was a normal day in ponyville and a peaceful day too, until a loud Dubstep song was turned on and woke up Octavia from her slumber.

''AH'' Octavia said while she fell from her bed ''Great Celestia Vinyl Not Again!'' Complain our gray pony. As Octavia got up and went to vinyl room to tell her to turn it off, she got closer and closer to vinyl room and then she heard the Dubstep turn off.

Octavia was relieved she turn it off, but she got confuse of the time it was and it was very Early, as Octavia open vinyl door she notices vinyl cleaning her room.

''Vinyl?'' Octavia called her friend.

''Oh hey Tavi Morning, sorry if I woke you up I accidently turn my music on when I was cleaning my room'' Vinyl said while she keep cleaning her room and organizing her stuff and mix tapes.

As Octavia look at her friend she swore vinyl never clean her room but never , not only that one time she promise her to bake her favorite cheese cake, but last time she was too lazy to take cleaning seriously but the way Octavia was looking at her it was like she was happy.

''Vinyl was going on ,what got into to you?'' Octavia question her friend to see why is she so happy and why she cleaning her room.

''What you mean Tavi?'' Vinyl question Tavi from the question.

''Well vinyl you never clean your room and the way you bouncing in joy and cleaning your room is like something important is going to Happen today" Octavia said while looking how clean her room it is.

''Oh you notice um….'' Vinyl stood silent for a moment and look at her confuse face ''Well you see Tavi my Before we meat and became best friend, I sorta have a another best friend no scratch that He More like a partner a brother someone we are tied with a bond and he coming too visit me, and also part of the luna soldier he work all day at night and at day he either hangs with his friends or rest'' vinyl said while heard three knocks on the door.

''Oh, who might that be'' Octavia said while going to go pick up the door

''Ah, it might be him I'm not decent please stall him'' Vinyl said while she dashes to the bathroom.

''Oh Vinyl your Over your head, his your friend you will come out when you're ready'' Tavi said while went to pick up the door while she open the door, she saw a guy with a black checker jacket wearing a dog tag and headsets that had vinyl cutie mark ''Well hello there you must be vinyl friend'' Octavia said to Logan that he suddenly smile

''Sup my logan is nice to meet you miss?'' Logan question of Tavi name

''Oh, how rude of me my name is Octavia melody please do come in'' tavi let logan in and took a seat next to the couch '''vinyl will be right out'' tavi said while went to look for vinyl

''Cool'' Logan said while he looks at the place

''Vinyl Scratch do, please come out and attend your friend, he is waiting for you in the living room, and I wish I can stay, but I'm going to canterlot see you tonight'' tavi told vinyl as she got her chello and was walking tore the exit.

''Ah Man, I'm kinda nervous its been five years since I saw him I need to calm down and be yourself'' vinyl said while she got out the bathroom and went to re Logan ''What up Logan!'' Vinyl said happily

''Yo there she is the legend of Dubstep and my sister The Vinyl Scratch'' Logan said while they fist bump each other.

''Man Dude is great to see you what it been like five year'' Vinyl said to logan.

''Well yeah, it was how long have you been counting?'' Logan asks vinyl.

''Crap not cool vinyl he will think im a loser for missing him and kept count how long is being'' vinyl said in her thoughts while look at Logan with the cheapest smile ''well you know just a hunch'' vinyl said to Logan.

''Ah Well ready to hang out like the old days'' Logan said while heading tore the door

''You bet '' Vinyl said following Logan outside to start hanging out.

As the both best friends or either brother/sister was heading to go look around ponyville, vinyl and logan saw a video game arcade and they decided to go over there to play a little games.

''Well well what do we have here'' Logan said while saw the game name Dj Hero.

''Oh Please you know what happen last time we play you and I was a draw'' vinyl said while smirking.

''Well this time im going to win im sure of it'' Logan said while going to the turn table and vinyl smirking at her friend.

A Full thriteen minutes has pass and logan and vinyl kept going at it but it still was a draw , as the crowd started form around them they seem entertain of logan and vinyl competation, as the two best friends battle it out in all out dj brawl in the game they finaly gave up and the crowd started to cheer at them.

''well I didn't notice this crowd was watching us'' Logan said while looking all the gamer around them.

''Yea No kidding'' Vinyl commented, as she look at a nerby food stand she grab logan arm and pull him to the area to go eat.

''Éh Wha ah'' Logan said while beign drag by the arm by vinyl. As they both arrive at the food place they started to order what to eat but vinyl was looking at logan who wasent paying attention.

''Heh I Cant believe it been over five years since I seen him the first time we meet was in on my party and me and him was having a blast together, when I get hurt he always there see if am ok ,he care for me a lot. Maybe just maybe I like to tell him something but I don't know yet.'''vinyl said in her thoughts while logan was checking if vinyl was here on earth

''Earth to vinyl What you want to eat'' Logan said laugthing at his best friend

''Oh what,oh sorry um ill have a salad'' vinyl said while smile awkwardly

As they both sat and ate lunch logan two guys from behind checking vinyl out ,as logan keep looking at them, vinyl didn't notice she was beign check out. One of the guys got up and went tore them, and then grba a chair next them.

''Sup hot stuff what don't you say you leave this fool and have lunch with a real man'' the guy said to vinyl .

As vinyl look at him and then look at loganshe smirk and look back at the guy who was checking her out.

''Sorry your not cool enough to hang with a dj like me'' Vinyl said while she poor water at him.

''WHAT THE HELL! YOU LITTLE'' the guy said angrily and got up and was about to strike vinyl but was stop by logan

''Now its not nice to hit a lady now is it'' Logan said while looking directly in his eyes making him get scared.

''Um sorry ill leave'' the guy said while logan let go of him and went back tore his friend shaking.

''Wow hit a lady….Buhahaha'''Vinyl burst out laughting while logan trying to be cool

''Hey shut up, what I suppose to say don't hit little girl'' Logan said trying to tease her.

''Oh no im not a little girl mister logan'' Viny said while she kept laughting

As logan look at her and laugh with her for few second, they decided to finish eating and continue there hang out . as both of them left the food place it was already setting dawn .

''Damn look how we lost track of time just sitting in there talking all day sorry vinyl'' logan apologize to his best friend, while vinyl smile and grab logan in the arm

''What you talking about ,it only just begun'' vinyl said while dragging logan somewhere they can have fun ''I Know this cool club we have fun it going to be great''

As they went to the club that vinyl mention,logan saw the building full of people and how huge it is and then he notice a poster of vinyl next to the building saying Perfoming tonight miss vinyl Dj Scratch.

''Well Your Perfoming tonight?'' Logan said while he look at vinyl

''Yep and I need a Dj Partner next to me and you will do fine it will be like old time!'' Vinyl said while arriving in the backof the building and entering backstage.

''Miss Vinyl Scratch your on in- '' The Manager of vinyl was cut off by logan appearcen next to vinyl ''Hello sir you must be the dj that vinyl mention well go on you two your about to start'' the manager said while going behind both of them and pushing them in the turn tables.

As they went to the turn tables vinyl activate it and try see if she can make a mix tape or her fans.

''Let me see hmmmm ah here it is'' vinyl said putting on a track and it was very entertaining music the crowd was bouncing from the beat and logan helping scratch to make a little jam out of it.

''OK EVERYBODY I HAVE A SPEACIAL GUEST IN MY SIDE HIS MY BEST FRIEND LOGAN!''

'as The crowd cheerd logan name he smiled and wave at vinyl cheered his name louder

''LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN!'' Vinyl Scream for his name repeatly

''Thank everyone since am the guest ill be introducing with my best friend a remix song we are going to make tonight just for you all'' logan said making the crow go even more wild.

''What you proposing we should do?'''Vinyl said to logan

''Ok here the plan'' as logan whisper the plan of the music they were about a smile came in vinyl face

''Dude I can hug you right now that's brilliant'' vinyl said while both of them get prepare.

As hours as past and vinyl and logan was still working on there mix the crow was going crazy jumping to the beat of the sound of dj pon3 put on. As well logan he was almost ready to play the song

''READY VINYL!'' Logan said to vinyl

''READY BRO!'' Vinyl said while turning of the lights

As everyone gasp wondering what happen to the lights a beat came to the dj booth.

( **PLAY)**

as everyone cheered of their awesome performance, vinyl was fist bumping his friend cause the awesome night they had.

''Good work you two and suceful night again miss scratch and Logan if ever need a job call me ill provide you a dj booth right away'' the manger said proudly to both of them

''Thank '' Logan thank the manager and vinyl went outside yawning and stretching

''Well that was a awesome night'' vinyl said while logan came infront of her and smile

''You bet it was !'' Logan said while smiling at vinyl

As vinyl saw his smile she felt like they can do so much together, she felt something good in her chest while looking at him she got closer and closer to him making logan wondering if she s ok

''Vinyl are you-''Logan was cutoff by a deep kiss by vinyl and hugging a embracing her, he felt something good inside him like a new feeling came ,as she stop kissing him and smile at him ''Vinyl?'' Logan said while blushing at vinyl

''Shut up im no good with mushy mushy love , let just say this is my answer '' vinyl said while embracing another kiss with logan.

As both was embracing a deep kiss the night was beautiful for the moment of vinyl and logan.

 **SAME DAY**

''Vinyl Im Back sorry I came home late the traffic was horrible'' Octavia said while putting away her chello and looking for her friend. Vinyl?''

As she look around the house she couldn't find vinyl until she check her room, as she open the dorr she find vinyl and logan sleeping together ''Oh my goodness'' Octavia said while turning around blusing .

As vinyl woke up and find Octavia in the door she notice she wasent wearing any bra only underwear.

''Wait tavi it isn't what you think!'' Vinyl said accidently falling on the ground making logan wake up

''Ow my head vinyl I think I can still hear you screaming my name last night'' Logan said while notice Octavia in the door blushing deeply red ''Oh fraps bad timing logan'' he said in his thoughts

As octavia was totally red she past out in the floor and vinyl catch her in time and looking at logan.

''Well I guess there a lot of explaining to do when she get up'' Logan said while looking at vinyl

''Huh your lucky that we are dating now '''vinyl said smiling at her lover and waiting to Octavia to wake up to explain what happen.


End file.
